


You're Needed

by iloveyoudie



Series: Morseverse Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: “You’re needed,” Morse’s tousled curls bobbed as he ducked down to peer through the window. He looked rather grave but upon seeing Max his lips twitched pleasantly.





	You're Needed

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a friend on tumblr. 
> 
> She requested Morse/Max and theme was 'Coming Home'.

Max juggled his fishing tackle momentarily as he stepped down off of the bus. He'd received plenty of foul looks on the trip, he always did, and still received them on the street as he oriented himself at the corner. The doctor had blinders when it came to mundane people's opinions. Practicality won out over comfort in most cases, so bugger all if it was an inconvenience for a stranger.

He could walk from here, and he intended to, but before he could step out towards home there was a honk he recognized. His own car was approaching and soon pulled slowly up in front of him.

"You're needed," Morse's tousled curls bobbed as he ducked down to peer through the window. He looked rather grave but upon seeing Max his lips twitched pleasantly.

"Don't tell me it's another bloody tiger.." Max readjusted his gear again, "and why did you bring my car?"

Morse actually hopped out and relieved Max of most of his burden, stowing it as well as he could into the back seat before settling back in.

"You told me to give it a spin while you were gone," Morse pulled them away.

"Not for murders," Max huffed and flicked a hand towards the road, "May as well take me home to get my kit. Quick as a cricket."

Morse seemed to smile, clearly pleased to see the other man even if it meant the doctor's ire, "How was the fishing?"

"Brilliant, actually," Max perked.

Morse looked unconvinced, "You didn't catch a thing, did you?"

"Not a bloody minnow," Max admitted with a sigh, "Had a cracking nap in the sun though."

The house was close. When the doctor had planned on walking it hadn't been an exaggeration. Morse parked and hopped out of the car to unload it before Max had even really realized they were already there. The detective seemed very concentrated on efficiency and speed and Max began to dread whatever doozy of a crime scene they would be in for.

He'd barely gotten off the bus and he was dragged back into murder and mayhem.

C'est la vie.

Morse was carrying the rods and bags himself when Max finally let them into the foyer and he thought Morse may trample him with how he was being herded inside.

"Here now, Morse, I've barely been in Oxford a moment and-" Max was suddenly turned, pressed into the coats hanging in the hall, and kissed enthusiastically.

Morse's hands cradled Max's face and in the mass of outerwear that curtained them it was as if they'd sunk into their own little world. Max's arms circled Morse's neck and he buried his hands in the other man's bronze curls. The detective had begun keeping his hair a bit wild once he realized how much the doctor liked to play with it.

Their kiss broke with an echoed grateful sigh but neither made any sign of moving. Morse only stirred once, to pluck the doctor's fishing hat off and hang it on the hat rack above them.

"Hello to you too," Max watched him. Morse was elegant and lovely in the afternoon sun that streamed through the hall. He'd missed him more than he ever expected and it had only been a week.

Max ran his fingers along the back of Morse's neck and the detective circled his arms around the shorter man's waist to hold him tight. When he smiled Max was gobsmacked by the affection he gave off.

"I missed you," Morse said so easily. How did he do it? What was he? Usually so awkward and inept at particular things but capable of brilliant shining flashes, like blinks of the eye, where he was simply effortless and perfect.

"I-" Max had a hard time speaking past the swell in his chest. When he'd gone off for his usual fishing trip Morse had seemed snappy and displeased. He reacted accordingly, in the way he shouldn't, by being equally affronted and overly sarcastic. The first day on the river he'd thought 'good riddance' but by day three he wanted to call him just to hear his voice. He didn't, too stubborn, but by the end of the week his naps in the sun on the banks of the Tay were only a means to pass time. He actually missed him, "I missed you also."

Morse flashed bright again for a moment, dazzling, and kissed him gratefully.

"But-" Max braced a hand on him, "Shouldn't we be going?"

Morse's brow furrowed, "Going where?"

"To the crime scene."

"I never said there was a crime scene," Morse's wide blue eyes were penetrating.

"You picked me up in the car and you said-"

"I said you were needed," Morse squeezed him, " _You_ said there was a crime scene."

Max paused, gaped slightly, and tried to retrace his steps only to realize that Morse was right.

"So why the car?" He could have walked. They both could have walked if he simply wanted to meet him.

"Because I was a prat when you left and I realized it five minutes after you'd already gotten on the bus," Morse was searching his face.

"Five whole minutes, hmm?" Max drawled.

"Pax, Max.." Morse sighed.

Max smirked.

"So the car," Morse nuzzled in now, warm and gentle, and kissed the corner of Max's mouth, "was because I was impatient. Because you were coming home. _You're needed._ "

He made it look so easy. Max was a man of decent knowledge but when it came to the gentle things he was very much an imbecile. He would have never imagined that Morse, of all people, would teach him.

"So we don't have to go anywhere..?" Max said carefully. His insides burned almost unbearably because he didn't know how to formulate what he was feeling into words. Quotations were a decent substitute in a pinch, someone else's words. Sarcasm came even more naturally. But right now he was a kettle ready to sing and he was choked by it.

"No," Morse laughed again, amused it was so hard for Max to believe.

The doctor leaned up on his toes and pulled Morse into another kiss. He poured himself into it, with heat and promise... and love.

Both men were flushed when the broke apart again and Max's eyes darted to the stairs before they went back to the other, "Well then, why don't you let me up out of these coats and we can enjoy the rest of our evening."

Max hadn't quite the knack that Morse did for saying what he felt.

Until he learned it, all he could do was show him.


End file.
